Present invention embodiments relate to determining connections between a source node and a target node of a network, and more specifically, to a manner of determining connections between network nodes that may be performed within a database.
Networks of connections among individuals and/or objects (places, communications devices, etc.) may be stored in a relational database (e.g., DB2, Oracle) or unstructured database (e.g., Hadoop). Network analysts (e.g., in a law enforcement investigation) may seek to determine if information can be passed between two individuals in the network.